In the Blink of an Eye
by TMNTluckygirl
Summary: Juliet and her family are earth's royal family. They are in charge of world sustainability and world politics. Juliet stumbled upon the turtles by accident and soon enough, is thrown into their crazy adventures. Rated M for swearing and mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The turtles sat on the ragged, blue sofa in their new lair after having their old one destroyed by Baxter Stockman's Mouser's. The past few weeks were hectic to say the least, they met April O'Neil and Casey Jones and helped a girl named Angel stay out of the Purple Dragons, all they wanted now was one night of rest. Tonight was one of the biggest events in history, held by the President of the United States and according to rumours, some very powerful people would be introduced to the world for the first time. Each turtle was curious, to say the least.

Michelangelo, the orange banded turtle spoke first, "Oh man I wonder who they are? My guess is they're secret agents!"

"Sorry Mikey, but isn't the idea of being a secret agent staying...secret?" Donatello, the purple banded turtle commented.

Mikey slumped back into his seat, defeated.

Leonardo, the blue banded turtle spoke next, "Maybe they will be just some new politicians, it wouldn't surprise me."

Raphael, the final turtle wearing a red band, growled, "Ugh I hate politicians, all they do is lie and cheat."

"Shhhh guys it's starting!" Donnie shushed to his brothers as they all payed attention to the many TV'S.

A news reporter smiled a gigantic grin to the camera. "Welcome to this live special of the special event, where tonight will be added to the history books! We will find out if the rumours of powerful people are true or false, and Chanel 6 will bring you live coverage of the whole thing!"

Raphael rolled his eyes, "This chick is way to energetic, that smile couldn't be more fake."

"Hey Raphie-boy, shut up!" Mikey stated to his hot headed brother.

"Grrrrr I'll make ya shut up in a minute Mikey!" "

Guys please, I can't hear the TV!" Leo stated to his brothers, which made them pay attention to the TV.

The reporter continued, "As you can see behind me celebrities and politicians alike are walking in to enjoy the festivities."

The guys didn't pay too much attention, they were not too bovered about famous people...well apart from Mikey who freaked out at some of his idols. Suddenly something caught their attention, a final limo had pulled up to the carpet.

"What an unexpected turn folks! There was not meant to be anymore guests arriving tonight, this has got to be the mystery people that the rumours have spoken about!"

The camera turned to the stage, where the president was standing ready to address the people. "Ladies and gentlemen. I am sure you are aware of the speculations behind these rumours. What you have heard is true, I would like to introduce to you...planet earth's royal family."

Murmurs and whispers passed through the crowd as the doors to the limo finally opened. The first person to step out was a middle aged man, presumably in his early 40s. The man wore a loose black silk shirt with leather cuffs and black trousers. His rich chocolate hair that had tousled griminess which promised finesse. He had strong arched brows and eyelashes so thick, it could be illegal. And then his eyes- they were deep and catastrophic, a vivid blue as a great body of water that softly melted into a milky green. He had distinct cheekbones and an angular jaw, his pale skin made him look devilishly handsome.

The man held out his hand and a thin, gloved hand took a hold of his. His mark stepped out from the black limousine, her curly blonde hair falling in soft layers around bare shoulders. Her tall frame and slender body were like of a Victoria secret model. Her brown eyes, like dark chocolate, were calm and emotionless. For someone in their 40s, she was impressive to say the least. As they started walking down the carpet one last person stepped out of the limo.

A young, teenage girl who looked around 15 or 16 years of age. She wasn't beautiful in the classical way, no flowing golden curls or tanned skin; she had pixie cut brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin. She had a kind of understated beauty, perhaps it was because she was so disarmingly unaware of her prettiness. She was all about simplicity, making things easy, helping those around her to relax and be happy with what they have. Perhaps that is why her skin glowed so, it was her inner beauty that lit her eyes and softened her features. There was a shyness to her, hesitation in her body movements and a softness in her voice. It was inevitable and certain that once you looked at her, you couldn't look away. She kept you still and held your beating heart with one gaze. She was mysterious, beautiful and dangerous.

People couldn't move, they stared at this all too perfect family as they made their way up onto the stage alongside the president. The man tapped the mic and spoke in his deep, booming, British voice. "Welcome to this event. I know you are all very confused but allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Thomas Smith. This is my wife Evangeline. And my beautiful daughter, Juliet. We have decided to announce ourselves to you all today as the rulers of planet earth."

Instantly cameras flashed brightly, reporters shouting multiple questions and onlookers were admiring the spectacle in front of them. One by one the parents answered questions, while Juliet remained quiet and merely smiled at the people. The turtles watched in shock, not only were these people literally the most powerful people on earth, but they were too good to be true.

Although the parents were talking, it appeared that the daughter was gaining the most attention from the cameras, she oozed charisma and grace. The questions still continued, even as the family left the event.

The reporter turned back to the camera, slightly dumbfounded. "T-this has been a wonderful night indeed. This family seem to hold the key to keeping peace on our humble planet. This has been a special report from Chanel 6 News."

The remote clicked the TV to turn off, gaining silence in the lair. Mikey was the first to speak, "Dudes...what just happened? They're like...so awesome! Do you think they get free pizza all the time?!"

Raph slapped his brother on the back of the head, "Moron, a family like that wouldn't eat pizza. My guess is caviar and some other rich junk."

Leo yawned and stretched his arms, "Well we know now. Lets go out for a run, my legs feel stiff."

Mikey leaped over the sofa and started running, "last one to the rooftops hatched from a rotten egg!"

 **A/N: Please don't hate on my OC. I know they sound far fetched but I have plans trust me! Anyway thank you for reading and please R &R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 ** _First person POV_**

I sat in my limo quietly, focusing on beating the level on my Nintendo 3DS. I could hear my mum talking to me. "You did very well, I know how much you hate the stage but you handled it nicely."

"Uh-huh." I replied bluntly, too busy focusing on the game in front of me.

My father chuckled, "I bet the only thing that kept her stable was the thought of going back to those games of yours. You are obsessed."

I smirked, "Come on it could be worse...I could be addicted to drugs."

"How about taking up another hobby? Like singing, I could pay for you to have some lessons..."

"No thanks. I have stage fright as it is, besides...not my thing." I interrupted mum before she could suggest anything else.

I focused all my attention onto my game as my parents discussed publicity and other boring stuff. We pulled up to our new mansion as we would now be living in America instead of hiding in England. The mansion was big...to say the least. My mum loved showing off and this was no exception, this place that so many rooms I had lost count. The large pillars had vines intertwined around it, the cobblestone driveway had bright flowers and lanterns surrounding the front garden. As soon as the limo stopped I ran straight for my room, quickly getting changed into running gear.

 _Ugh I have been waiting to scout out New York, one of the most beautiful cities in the world._ I grabbed a bottle of water, earphones and my trainers before making my way to the window.

Two familiar voices stopped my departure. "Where are you going at this time? It's getting late." My mother asked, worried.

I turned to her and smiled, "I'll be fine, I really need to run my legs feel stiffer than a wooden board."

Father held my mum's shoulder lovingly, "She knows to keep safe, I'm sure she'll be fine dear. But please Juliet, be home before midnight." I nodded and made my way out of my window, jumping to the ground below and running out of the house.

* * *

I had made my way into the city, which seemed to have calmed down from today's events. Lucky for me it was dark so I could blend in with the shadows easily. I found a fire escape and climbed up the ladder, making my way to the rooftops. Training in martial arts from a young age had made me flexible and improved my stamina a lot. I leaped from roof to roof until I stopped suddenly to drink my water. As I started drinking I noticed 4 figures on a nearby rooftop.

 _How odd...no one else should be up here. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back._

As quietly as I could I leaped over to the rooftop to examine these people carefully. I say people but they were nothing like people. Each one had green skin, different shades from what I gathered. Each one also wore bandanas over their eyes; red, blue, orange and purple. I could also see weapons on each one of them; two katanas, a bo staff, 2 sais and 2 nun-chucks. Although they were talking I didn't pay attention, I couldn't believe what I was seeing in front of me. And yet...something about them doesn't make me feel scared.

"Hey! Who's there?!" I heard the one with the red bandana yell towards my direction.

 _Time to go!_

As fast as I could I started running, leaping back the way I came...but these guys were fast too. Quickly catching up with me.

 _Shit, I need to lose these guys._

I never got that chance as I ran into one of them without realising it. He must of caught up and stood in front of my path. I stumbled backwards as the other three surrounded me.

The one with the blue bandana asked, "Who are you? Why were you watching us?"

 _I don't think they can see me...it is quite dark._

I opened my mouth to speak, "Look. I'm sorry if I frightened you or something, but can you blame me? You're talking turtles for crying out loud! Who wouldn't be curious?"

Another turtle, with the purple bandana, spoke "She has a point. I think the real question is why aren't you freaking out?"

"To be honest...I have no idea. I think it could be all the video games I play, they have made me immune to seeing strange things." I replied, jokingly.

The blue banded turtle spoke up, "Well. For the record my name is Leonardo, these are my brothers; Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo."

I stepped out from the darkness, feeling obligated to as they introduced themselves to me. "I'm Juliet. Nice to meet you."

* * *

 ** _Turtle POV_**

The turtles couldn't believe what they were seeing. That girl from TV was here, on the rooftop in the middle of the night, talking to them like they were normal human beings.

Whilst Leo, Donnie and Raph stood slightly dumbfounded Mikey jumped in glee. "You're a real celebrity! This is awesome! Do you get free food all the time? Will you sign my comics? And you play games? What games do you play?"

Juliet chuckled, "My, you're energetic. To answer your questions, no not always, yes I will, yes I do and I mainly play RPG's."

Mikey smiled in joy, "You're so cool! Wanna come over and play some games with me? I just got the new Super Smash Bro's game!"

Before Juliet could answer Leo had smacked Mikey at he back of the head, "Hey shell-for-brains! Master Splinter would kill us! Besides I doubt she would..."

"Actually I would love to." Juliet answered.

The turtles were, once again, in pure shock. No human, not even their human friends had accepted them to willingly.

Juliet suddenly looked at her watch. "Aww crap it's almost midnight. Listen boys, I'm afraid Cinderella has to leave this party now but I would like to see you guys again. Meet me on this roof tomorrow night at 10pm."

And as fast as she stated that she had started running away, presumably to her home.

Mikey was the first to speak, "Oh I think I'm in love!"

Raph sighed, "You moron. Get a grip."

"Come on guys, lets head home." Leo stated, leading his brothers quietly back to the sewers.

* * *

 ** _First person POV_**

It was just past midnight when I quietly entered my bedroom. I stripped out of my clothes and not even bothering to put pajamas on, I crawled into bed.

 _Oh man that was cool! This is like an anime or something! I hope I didn't imagine all that...no no that felt all too real it must be true. At any rate tomorrow night I'll know for sure if they're real or not._

As quickly as the thoughts rushed through my head, a heavy wave of drowsiness hit me hard which caused me to fall asleep almost instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Juliet...Juliet it's time to wake up." I groaned and slowly opened my eyes, seeing the familiar face of the family butler. "Breakfast is almost ready, then you must get ready and attend a conference with your parents."

I moaned and as our butler left the room, I slipped on my dressing gown and headed downstairs to the dining room, where my parents were drinking coffee. Father noticed me first, "Good morning my princess. Breakfast is all on the table so help yourself. We have a big day ahead of us."

I sighed, "Why do I have to come with you? I mean I'm not going to be doing anything apart from listening."

My mother nodded, "Which is exactly why we want you to come with us. Listen, we won't be around forever, once we have retired you will need to take our place and assume responsibility. It is best if you start learning now instead of later."

Deep down I knew this, I knew I would take over and assume all the responsibilities and hardships of this role. However...it was just so boring. I ate as much as I could, my larger than life appetite taking control of me before getting ready for the conference. _Oh joy..._

 _ **Turtle POV**_

Breakfast was lively as ever, the boys scoffing down leftover pizza from last night, cereal and toast. "Morning guys" April said, walking into the lair with Casey.

"Hey guys, want some breakfast?" Donnie offered politely.

April shook her head but Casey jumped into the spare seat, "Hell yeah I'm starvin'!"

April rolled her eyes and sat down on the seat next to Casey, "Did you guys watch the news last night? I can't believe a family like that exists. They could really help with the problems our world has."

Mikey nodded in joy, "Uh-huh and we met one of them! That Juliet girl was on the rooftops last night."

Casey did a spit take of his juice, spraying it all over Raph's face. "Dude are ya serious?!"

Before he could continue Raph tackled Casey down to the floor, planning on getting revenge on Casey Jones. Ignoring the fight on the floor, Mikey nodded "Yeah! She is so awesome! She likes games bro!"

"My sons, you did not inform me of this."

The turtles suddenly froze at their father's words. Master Splinter shook his head and sighed, "How many times must I tell you that you must not reveal yourselves so easily to humans."

Raph got up from his fight with Casey and shrugged, "We know Master Splinter but she seems alright. "

"Besides, she said she wanted to meet with us tonight." Donnie commented to try and prove a point.

Master Splinter sighed once again, "My sons, you must learn about mysterious ninja called Kunoichi. These are female ninjas trained in the art of grace, seduction and espionage."

Leo finally understood what his father and master was saying, "What if she's working for the foot? Pretending to be this princess to gain our trust and then eliminate us when we least expect it?"

Raph growled then and twirled his sais in his hands, "I say we go take her out before she gets to us!"

Mikey, not liking what he was hearing, interrupted "I dunno dudes, I don't think she's that kind of person. Besides, she said she wanted to see us again."

"Then we will go see her tonight...and find out what her intentions are." Leo stated.

 _ **First Person POV**_

"That conference took way too long! You hardly even spoke about anything important to the press." I grumbled, unhappy of the outcomes of the conference.

"Juliet you must understand, most of the press do not care about politics...all they want is a good juicy story to entertain their readers." My mum stated, also slightly upset that it was all rather pointless.

The questions mainly consisted of any family feuds that we had and if I was to be engaged to a suitor any time soon. _Well at least I get to see those weird turtles tonight, they will keep me entertained._

It was 7pm when we got in, dinner was already prepared for us to eat. "Oh my God, toad in a hole! My favourite!" I smiled in glee, seeing a traditional British dinner in front of me covered in gravy.

I quickly sat down and started scoffing my food down. My mum looked at me in shock, "Come on now dear. Surely you can act like a lady..."

I looked up at her, with a look which said that it was a stupid thing to think about and then carried on eating. _I am no lady, at least not in my house anyway._

Finally, it was 9:45 as I got myself ready to meet these turtles. "I think I'll wear my ninja outfit this time."

It wasn't anything spectacular, dark navy blue, loose trousers, dark navy blue boots, a dark navy blue long-sleeved shirt tucked in to the trousers and a dark navy blue mask, which only showed my eyes. I grabbed a few throwing stars, tucked 3 throwing knifes into my boots and grabbed my main weapons; two Tessen fans which are folding fans with outer spikes made of heavy plates of iron which are designed to look like normal, harmless folding fans. When opened and used in battle it has sharp, curved edges which could cut through almost anything like it was paper.

I climbed out of the window and made my way to the rooftop, "Oh man I sure hope I didn't dream last night, those guys seem cool."

As soon as I arrived the 4 turtles surrounded me, "Oh hi guys, thanks for coming..."

"Who are you working for Kunoichi?!" Raphael growled at me, seemingly pissed off.

"Woah there what's with that attitude? I haven't done anything wrong." I took of my mask and smiled, "It's me Juliet."

"How do we know you can be trusted?" Leonardo stated, swords drawn out defensively.

"Guys, what the hell? Last night you seemed more than happy to talk to me and now you wanna kill me? What's your deal I don't wanna fight you."

"But aren't you a Kunoichi?" Donatello asked.

I sighed in realisation, "Look, let me explain. Yes I am a Kunoichi but I am not here to seduce you and kill you as you can see my weapons aren't drawn...unlike you guys."

Slightly embarrassed, they all put their weapons away. "Sorry dudette, I tried to tell them you were cool but my bros get all defensive."

I laughed, "You're telling me! I thought you were gonna kill me for a second there! Is that how you welcome all your new friends?"

Raphael smirked, "No...just the suspicious female ninjas."

"Well Raphael, you have a lot to learn in how to treat a lady." I teased, winking at him in the process.

Michelangelo put his arm around my shoulders, "Dudette you don't need to go by our long names. You can call me Mikey, there's Leo, Donnie and Raph. Will you sign my comics now?"

I laughed, "Of course. Do you have them on you?"

"Errrr...no but I have them in the lair! Come on!"

Before Mikey could drag me off Leo stopped him, "I don't think that's a good idea Mikey. Master Splinter was the one who warned us about Kunoichi's."

I nodded, "I understand. I don't want to put you guys at risk. However...I would like to clear the air with Master Splinter and assure him I don't want to hurt him or you guys."

The turtles looked at each other, as if silently conforming the idea. "Alright, follow us." Leo stated. I smiled and followed the turtles down to the sewers.

* * *

"Ugh how do you guys live down here? It stinks."

"Ooooo sorry princess!" Raph teased, smirking at me.

"Ooooo I'll get you for that later when you least expect it."

"Lady, I'm a ninja nothin' gets past me."

"Oh yeah? Where's your headband genius?" Raph suddenly felt his head, not feeling the bandana he always wears.

He looked over to me and saw his bandana in my hand. I smirked "In case you haven't noticed...I'm a ninja too."

I threw his mask back to him and Mikey laughed, "Dude you just got owned!"

Raph growled and started chasing his brother down the sewers. "What a hothead." Leo sighed.

I laughed, "There's never a dull moment with you guys is there?"

Before I had even realised it we had arrived in the lair. Ignoring Mikey's screams and Raph's cussing I looked around the open space. A blue, ragged sofa sat in front of what looked like to be around 10 different sized TV's. A kitchen and dining room was straight ahead of me. 5 bedrooms resonated on the bottom and top floors.

"Your place is amazing! I can totally imagining hanging out down here."

"My sons who is this?" I suddenly turned around to the unfamiliar voice and saw a 4 foot something rat wearing a brown robe and carrying a stick.

All four turtles suddenly appeared in front of their father and Leo spoke. "Father, this is the girl we told you about. She isn't working for the foot...I can feel her honesty."

The rat, who I presumed is master Splinter, walked up to me and looked into my eyes, "You are the princess aren't you?"

"I am, but you can call me Juliet. I'm not too fond on the whole princess thing."

Splinter looked at me for one second and nodded, "I sense honesty in your words. I welcome you to our home."

I bowed, "Thank you very much. By the way, I heard Leo say something about a foot?"

Mikey laughed, "The Foot dudette, not A foot. They're, like, this ninja clan who are trying to kill us."

"Why do they wanna do that? What did you do to piss them off?"

"Honestly, I wish we knew ourselves. They came out of nowhere." Leo stated, seemingly confused as well.

I could see that they all feared this group, each concerned for their family's safety. "Well, if you like I can look into this group. I have the resources to do so."

Leo looked at me for a second in shock before bowing his head, "I would be truly grateful, thank you."

"It's no trouble. It may take me a few days but I should produce something soon. I better get going now though, it's getting late my parents will kill me."

I started running to the door when I heard Donnie shout, "You want us to take you home?"

I smiled and stopped at the door, "No thank you I should be fine. I've memorised the way back. I come back in a few days when I have something. See you later boys."

After giving them one last wink I made my way back out of the sewers and onto the rooftops.

 _Looks like I have some homework to do, I wonder who The Foot are?_

 **A/N: Hey guys, I hope you're liking this story so far. It may take me a while to update stories as my job keeps me very busy. Anyway please R &R! **


End file.
